Crimson Serenade
by AngelDiabolique
Summary: Set after the latest season finale. Lisbon tends Jane's wounds. Rated M for what will eventually come.
1. Chapter 1

This picks up after the finale…Lisbon takes care of Jane's wounds. Rated M for what comes eventually. I have a 14 month old, so updates may be sporadic. I'll do the best I can, lol.

Crimson Serenade

Chapter One

Patrick Jane sensed, rather than felt, the tug at his hand. He heard a voice, but it sounded like the adults in an old Charlie Brown cartoon, "Wah wah, wah wah wah." A sharp yank to his arm brought him back to reality.

"Sit down and let me tend to this, Jane!" Lisbon held his hand in her own, picking shards of polymer and plastic from the many gashes in his palm. Jane studied the had with a sense of detachment…_geesh, that's got to hurt…wonder what happened?_

Reality intruded with a bang when the alcohol splashed over the open wounds. Jane hissed and jerked his hand from Lisbon's grip. She leapt back, eyeing him warily. Jane looked at the dripping limb before returning to meet Lisbon's gaze.

"What happened?"

" You don't remember?" He simply stared.

"Lorelei sent you a CD-ROM, from Red John. You broke it and cut your hand. I was trying to clean it for you." Lisbon reached out tentatively, gauging whether or not Jane was truly with her before taking his hand again and winding a strip of gauze around the palm. She secured the bandage with a piece of tape and turned from him to gather the first aid supplies she had used.

"She knew she was going to die."

"I know."

"She knew he was going to kill her, she had no hope."

"I know, Jane."

Jane sighed, crossing the attic room to sit on the door that was serving as his bed. He studied his hand, which was beginning to throb with every beat of his heart.

"Jane?" Lisbon stood near the door, the first aid kit in her hand.

"Mmm?"

"I'm going to put this away. I'll be back in a few minutes." Jane shook his head.

"No. It's late. You should go home and rest." Lisbon returned the negative gesture.

"Not happening. You need company, whether you want it or not. If you won't let me stay with you up here, and I won't if you say no, because I promised, then I'll sleep in my office. I'm not leaving you alone after that ass did what he did. No offense, Jane, but I don't trust you to be by yourself right now. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Right. Sorry, Jane. Not buying it. Either I stay here with you, wherever I land, or you come with me."

"Where am I going to sleep at your house?"

"I have a guest room. Or you can have my couch. I don't care. I have a spare set of clothes here, and I can shower in the locker room. I'm not picky. But I'm not leaving you alone, either." Jane knew that look. She wasn't backing down.

"Why?"

"Because. You're my friend, for whatever reason, and I care about you. You've had a horrible day, this clown is messing with your head, and you'd do the same for me."

"You shouldn't get too close to me, Lisbon." Jane's head was down, speech directed at the floor.

"Why not?" When she didn't get an answer, Lisbon set the kit down and crossed the room. "Jane. Jane, look at me." When he didn't raise his head, Lisbon knelt in front of him, between his spread knees.

"Jane? Why not?" No answer, but a single droplet splashing to the concrete floor between them. Lisbon looked up, seeing a shimmering streak down Jane's left cheek. He shuddered.

"He goes after people I…care about. People that matter to me. You can't get close to me. He'll hurt you. He'll do the same thing to you he did to my…to Angie and Charlotte."

"Were those their names?" Lisbon reached up to hold Jane's uninjured hand. "You never said before."

"Yes. And they died because of me. If you…" He trailed off and shuddered again. Lisbon stood, closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around the quaking shoulders.

" I'll take my chances."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, so I'm getting a bit of flack about some details…artistic license, folks. I know Lisbon knows a lot about Jane's family, and I know I'm writing Jane as more vulnerable than he is…all part of the plan. ALLLLL part of the plan.**

Chapter 2

Lisbon gave Jane's shoulders a final squeeze, then pressed a kiss to the tangle of blonde curls atop his head. "Get your gear, Jane. You'll sleep better in a real bed than on a door or a couch." Jane wordlessly complied, head down, moving like an automaton. Lisbon watched him, worry furrowing her brow as she did.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you don't stop that, Lisbon." He didn't smile, but there was a ghost of the old Jane in the teasing barb.

"Well, who cares? No one ever looks at me, anyway. I could have a face like a dried up prune and no one would notice, as long as the work gets done." Lisbon snorted, but smiled. This was more like it. He was opening back up and was losing some of that haunted look.

"I look at you. I'd notice."

"Only so you could give me hell about it like you do everything else. Get your stuff and get a hustle on before I _really_ give you something to notice."

"Meh. Quit nattering at me, woman. I'll be along when I'm good and ready. This was your idea, not mine." Jane caught the flash of hurt across Lisbon's face. "I know you're trying to help, Lisbon. I'm sorry. I was only teasing you. I'm ready. Shall we?"

Lisbon glared at him long enough to make her point, then headed for the door. "Separate cars, or who's riding with who?"

"You think anyone will notice if we ride in together in the morning?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday. I highly doubt it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

They took separate cars after all, Jane's reasoning being that, if he were to wake before Lisbon, he could head out without waking her up to chauffeur him back to CBI.

Lisbon lived in a tidy little cottage with white wood clapboard siding, shuttered windows, and a touch of gingerbread about the porch. Surprisingly feminine touches for the no-nonsense boss. Jane pulled behind her into the driveway and followed her to the detached garage, parking in the bay next to her when she raised the door to indicate he should.

Lisbon opened the rear door of the house, entering into the kitchen and tossing her keys into a wooden bowl on the side table. She shrugged out of her blazer and disappeared down a dark hall. Jane waited where he was, loath to do anything without leave. A light blazed in the hall and Lisbon returned, sorting a stack of mail.

"Bill, bill, bill…" she tossed the offending pile on the mosaic-tile table. "Everybody wants money."

Jane actually grinned at the domestic scene. Lisbon caught the grin and reciprocated.

"Come on, I'll give you the nickel tour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Lighthouses, Lisbon? I never took you for a nautical person." Jane looked around the guest room, his gaze resting on the embroidered comforter. "That's beautiful work."

"It should be. Took me damn near five years." Lisbon colored a bit at Jane's surprised look. "What?"

"Nothing at all. You're full of surprises. Makes me wonder what's next."

"What's next is bed."

Jane grinned again. He really was starting to shake the funk he'd been in and couldn't resist. "I thought you'd never ask. Lead the way."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Lead the way, hah. Seriously, do you have everything you need? Towels are under the sink in the bathroom, spare toothbrushes in the middle drawer…" Jane held up a hand.

"I'm set. Do you mind if I grab a shower? Or do you have dibs?"

"There's an en suite in my room. No need to flip for it, go ahead. I'll rewrap your hand after if you want." She turned to go.

"Lisbon." Jane's voice stopped her.

"Jane?"

"Thank you." Jane started to say more and faltered. Lisbon crossed the room and wrapped her tiny arms around his middle, giving him a firm but gentle hug. She stepped back and smiled up at him.

"Any time. Now, I'm going to get out of these clothes. I reek." Jane grinned again.

"Well, being the gentleman that I am, I wasn't going to mention it…" Lisbon parting shot to that remark was a middle-finger salute on her way out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"OK, hold still." Lisbon skillfully bandaged up the hand again, glancing at him with almost palpable curiosity. Finally, Jane spoke.

"What?"

"Nothing. I've …."

"Spit it out, Lisbon. You never what?"

"I've never seen you out of a suit before." Jane glanced down at the worn tee and lounge pants he had dressed in after his shower.

"Well, I don't _sleep_ in a suit, m'dear." He indicated her own attire with a nod of his head. "Not exactly your everyday apparel, either, Lisbon. Who knew you had legs under that suit?"

Lisbon glanced at her own pajamas, a tank and striped shorts. A blush crept over her cheeks. At length, she responded. "I think, given the circumstances, you can call me Teresa, Jane."

"Teresa Jane? My, my, aren't we impatient. I haven't even proposed yet." Lisbon clapped a hand over her mouth, but not before a snort escaped. Finally she gave up and let the giggle escape. Jane smiled back at her, watching as she regained her composure. "Thank you again, _Teresa."_

"For what?"

"For this. Inviting me in, being my friend, making me feel better than I have in a very long time. Thank you."

Lisbon shrugged. "You'd do it for me."

"I would at that. Any time, anything." His gaze held hers a fraction of a second too long before she looked away.

"Shall we see if there's anything fit to watch on TV, or are you ready for bed?" Lisbon caught the misstep as soon as she spoke. "In your bed, I mean. No, dammit! Me in my bed, you in yours!" Her face was flaming. Jane looked bemused.

"This is just a guess, mind you, but you don't often have male overnight company, do you, Teresa?"

"No, I don't, thank you very much. And one smart remark about that…" Jane held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Not a word. Your remote control awaits, my lady."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lisbon awoke slowly, the divine smell of coffee and something else equally sinful tickling her nose. Then her eyes snapped open, wondering what kind of burglar prepared breakfast for his victims, as she hadn't set the coffeemaker the night before. She was halfway out of bed and reaching for her Glock (always handy in her nightstand) before the events of the previous day returned to her. _Jane._

After a face wash and teeth-brushing, Lisbon padded down the hall to the kitchen, clad again in the tank and shorts from the previous night. Patrick Jane bustled about her small kitchen, looking for all the world like he owned the place. At the sight of her, he did a swift double take, then grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. Lisbon smiled.

"I look that bad? "

"Not at all, just in need of a pick-me-up. I hope you don't mind, I poked around until I found stuff for breakfast. The least I could do, I figured. You like blueberry waffles?"

Lisbon nodded and took a seat at the table. Scattered across the opposite side were the 7 pictures that he had shown her the night before…the 7 people he had pared his Red John suspect list down to. She looked back at the blond man who currently had his back to her, noticing the dark shadows under his eyes when he turned to put a plate in front of her.

"Didn't you get any sleep?"

"A little. I'm used to it."

"I'm not. You look terrible, Jane."

"Thank you very much, Teresa. I love you, too."

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm worried about you is all."

Jane smiled at her. Her forehead was all scrunched up again. "I know. I'll be fine, honest. Now, eat your breakfast." Jane grabbed his teacup and plate and sat across from her.

Lisbon took a bite of waffle. "Oh, wow. These are awesome. I didn't know you could cook."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Teresa." Jane's tired face folded into a teasing grin.

"A fact that I'm becoming more aware of by the minute." Lisbon mopped up the last of the syrup on her plate. "So what would you like to do today?"

"Don't let me inconvenience you, Teresa. I'll just head back to either CBI or my room."

"Jane…" Jane shook his head at her.

"I think if I can call you Teresa, you should at least be able to call me Patrick."

"OK, _Patrick_, I'm not booting you out. I didn't have any plans besides laundry and a TV marathon. If you're into the whole domestic-bliss thing, hang around."

"What's on?" Lisbon blushed, which only served to intrigue Jane.

"Promise not to laugh."

"I promise. What are you planning to watch?"

"The Borgias. They made a series about the family, but I have to DVR it. Today was my day to play catch-up."

"Suits me. Can I beg a load of laundry? It'll save me a trip to the Laundromat."

"You don't even have to ask. Of course you can. You should have said something sooner, Patrick. It's senseless for you to go to a Laundromat. You had to have known I wouldn't care."

"I think it's fairly apparent at this point that I'm not in the habit of asking for anything from anyone."

"Well, you should try it more often. You might be pleasantly surprised."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure I can't help you?" Jane inquired after watching Lisbon stagger into the living room, carrying a pile of towels so huge her head wasn't visible over the top. "How long has it been between loads?"

Lisbon dumped the pile on the sofa with a grunt, "None of your business, nosy."

Jane grinned at her. "Had to wash because there were no more towels left, didn't you?"

"Not in the whole blasted house." Lisbon blew a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail off her face. "Shall we get this party started?"

"Fire away. Am I going to be lost, not starting from the beginning?"

"Nah. Long story short, Rodrigo Borgia gets himself elected Pope Alexander VI, names his son a Cardinal, marries his daughter off to a jackass, and manages to get Rome on the brink of Holy War. The daughter…"

"Wait, the _Borgias_? As in Lucrezia?" Jane shook his head at Lisbon's nod. "Say no more, I've read about them."

"All right. Here we go." Lisbon hit the PLAY button on the remote and grabbed a towel, beginning to fold. Jane moved to the other side of the pile, following suit after he determined which way she wanted them folded. Midway through the episode, Jane snorted. Lisbon looked over at him in question.

"What?"

"What a fool. She's practically offering it to him on a silver plate and he's all hung up on her brother moving a pushpin? He's an idiot."

"Well, she and Cesare are pretty tight, maybe he's jealous."

"Of her _brother_?"

Twenty minutes later, both of them were staring at the screen, mouths hung open, eyes wide. After the closing credits, Lisbon slowly turned, meeting Jane's equally stunned gaze.

"Erm-_ahem…_was THAT in the book you read?"

Jane cleared his throat. "Not exactly."

Lisbon stared at her lap. "I had no idea or I never would have…I hope you're not uncomfortable, Patrick. I…"

"Meh. Not really. Maybe kind of turned on, sick as it sounds, but it's just a TV show, Teresa. I'm a big boy."

"And I'm a big girl, but still, he's her brother and they just…"

"It happened a lot back then, base on everything I've ever read, something about keeping bloodlines pure. Although, in this case, I think it was just unbridled lust." Jane grinned.

Lisbon rose to put the folded laundry away. "Hmph. I wouldn't know."

"About unbridled lust?"

"Oh, I know about that. I just manage to control myself." Lisbon peeked over her shoulder to give Jane a impish grin and continued on down the hall, leaving him to sit in somewhat stunned silence, a smile of his own firmly in place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jane sat, rather dumbstruck, on Lisbon's sofa. That grin, the snarky-teasing comeback…hmm. He rose and headed down the hall after Lisbon.

"So, tell me more about this _control_ you speak of…" Jane trailed off as he rounded the corner. Lisbon was ass-skyward, her short-shorts riding up as she put the clean towels under the bathroom sink. She closed the cabinet door and stood, turning to face him.

"Did you say something?" Lisbon took in his expression. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Something."

"No, honest, not a thing." Jane couldn't believe it, his face was heating up. He never blushed. He prided himself on remaining completely neutral via biofeedback that could tame anything from bone-searing rage to an erection of immense proportions. The latter of which he was dealing with for the second time in a couple of hours. Lisbon grinned at him, enjoying this turn of events.

"Jane, how long were you standing there?" she teased.

"I…um..that is…" Jane stammered, feeling his face heat up even more, Lisbon watching all the while. She stood where she was for a second longer, then crossed to stand in front of him. She was so petite, she had to tilt her face up to look him in the eye.

"Jane…"

"Patrick." Jane reminded her.

"Don't interrupt, _Patrick_. What happened to get you so hot and bothered, anyway." Lisbon held up her finger as he started to shake his head. "Nope. I want an honest answer. Walked in on me, didn't you?" He nodded.

"That's why all this? Geesh, Patrick, I'm dressed."

"I know."

"So, what is it, then? Remember, we're being honest."

Jane scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed. She was like a pit bull after a particularly juicy bone. "I've just never seen you in…that particular position before."

"So? Was it that bad to look at?"

"Bad?! No. _Hell_, no."

"So, good then? Right?" He nodded again. "Well, what's the problem? You think you can't enjoy looking at a woman simply because you happen to work together?"

"No, not that. It's just, well, I didn't know…I mean, I've never seen you dressed like that, and then, oh, just _hell._" Jane trailed off.

Lisbon laughed again, shooting for levity. "Patrick, we're not at work. You can look. I look at you, between you,me and the four walls. You're a great-looking guy."

"Thank you. You're not so bad, yourself."

"So, OK? Want to throw your laundry in and go watch another episode?"

Jane held up a hand. "Are they anything like that last one? Because I'm not sure I can stand any more stimulation today."

"I don't know. We can always stop it if it gets too hot."

"All right, then."

"Are we all good, Patrick?"

"Of course. Why would we not be?"

"You just seem ill at ease for some reason."

"Meh. I'm in your house, not used to seeing you in shorts and all, just a bit out of my element." Jane caught the slightly hurt look on Lisbon's face. "It's not you. You've been more than hospitable. You've been great. Thank you for being my friend when I needed it. This is just something I'm not used to. I haven't been close to anyone for a while."

"I know. Not since Lorelei."

"No. Lorelei was sex. Plain and simple. Just sex. Not even _good_ sex. Just a physical release with no encumbrance or emotion. She was a means to an end. I felt nothing." Jane stopped again. "I can't believe I'm telling you this."

"Come on." Lisbon took his arm and led him back to the sofa, pushing him into the cushion and sitting next to him, facing him with her legs Indian-style. "OK, first, you can tell me anything. Second, no more embarrassment. Not with me. We've been through too much for that. Third, let me in. I know that's hard for you. But I'm here. I've seen you at your worst. I' didn't go anywhere. I stood by you even while you were with that bitch…oops." Lisbon blushed in her turn.

"Liked her that well, did you?"

"I hated her for what she did to you. I hated her for a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Just things." Jane shook his head.

"Honesty, remember. Both ways."

"OK." Lisbon took a deep breath. Bound for him to turn it on her. "I hated her for the simple fact that I was…I was jealous."

"Jealous?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Because even if it wasn't good or real, she had you in a way that I didn't. And I hated that. When Red John asked for my head in a box, and we staged that scene in my office, do you remember what you said right before you fired the gun?" Jane nodded.

"Love you."

"Yeah." Another deep breath, this one slightly shaky. "I'd have given anything to think you meant that." Jane's jaw fell open. Teresa shrugged. "You wanted honesty. There it is." She moved to stand. "Want anything to drink before we start the next one?"

Jane grabbed her by both arms, holding her down and forcing her to meet his gaze. "You hated her for being with me?" Lisbon nodded. Jane sighed. "That makes us even, then. I wanted to kill Mashburn for being with you. I meant it, Teresa. I meant it with all my heart."

And then he framed her face with his hands and claimed her mouth with his own before she knew what was happening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jane kept the kiss simple, no tongues, no schmaltz, just a simple kiss. Initially, Lisbon responded with a muffled whimper, tensing as if to spring off the sofa at any minute. Then, as the kiss went on, she relaxed, running one small hand around his head to tangle in his wild mop of blonde curls, and curving the other around the back of his neck. At length, they broke, both breathing heavily. Lisbon stared at him for a few beats, pupils dilated and looking a bit dizzy. Finally, as she came back to herself, she spoke.

"Oh, boy." Jane smiled at her choice of words.

"Well, yes, in a sense, I suppose, although 'man' might be a more appropriate choice of words." he teased her gently. When Lisbon did not respond beyond a continued stare, Jane began to worry.

"Teresa? You OK?" She nodded. "Good. Can we…can I kiss you again, then?" Another nod. Jane chuckled softly at her bemusement. His strong, unflappable Teresa, speechless. "C'mere, woman." Jane pulled her petite form into his lap, straddling him with one knee on either side of his thighs. Tipping her chin up, her lightly nuzzled her face with the tip of his nose. He feathered kisses on her forehead, her closed eyelids, the tip of her own nose, and finally her lips. Feeling her open for him, Jane swept the tip of his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her sweetness for the first time. The action lit a fire within Lisbon. She raised herself onto her knees, forcing him to tilt his head back to avoid breaking the kiss. Lisbon had both hands knotted in his hair, the tug almost painful but oh, so sweet. The kiss broke with a gasp.

"Oh, wow. We should have done that sooner." Lisbon broke into a giggle that Jane soon accompanied. At length, he regarded her with a serious look.

"Are we good? No second thoughts?" he asked with a hopeful edge to his voice.

"All good. I'll never look at you the same way again, but all good." Lisbon sighed, still running her fingers through his curls. "Um, how are we going to handle this, though? At work?"

"Well, I thought the first thing we should do is get caught making out by the team, you know, to get it all out in the open. Then, maybe we should shoot for Bertram walking in on us. Just to round it all out." Jane winced as the sofa cushion Lisbon swung caught his temple.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Leave off, woman. OW! I was kidding!" Jane effectively snatched the pillow from her and threw it over the back of the sofa. "We're both adults. No reason for anyone to suspect anything if we don't want them to. Of course, we could just call the whole thing off…"

"Not on your life. Not now that I've discovered your not-so-little secret." Lisbon gave a suggestive bounce on Jane's lap, against his throbbing erection, for emphasis. Jane grabbed her by the hips, pinning her in place.

"Enough. My biofeedback can only cope with so much, and I'm not rushing this. You deserve better than a wham-bam. I plan to take my time."

"So, we're agreed? This isn't just some passing thing?"

"Not even remotely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, for once, I agree with you." Lisbon spoke from where her head was pillowed on Jane's lap.

"In what way?"

"He _is_ an idiot." They were back to the temporarily forgotten TV marathon.

"Yes, I thought we had established that already."

"If anyone, _anyone_, ever told me I had to have sex with my husband _in front of them_, just to prove I did, I'd…well, I don't know exactly what I'd do, but it wouldn't be pretty. And her. Poor girl. No wonder she turned into a, a…"

"Black widow?" Jane supplied.

"Well, can you blame her? Grrsh. Men!"

"Hey, easy, Teresa. I resemble that remark. Don't hit us all with that paintbrush." Jane eased her head off his lap. "You know what? Enough TV. You're getting emotionally overwrought and we need lunch."

"What time is it?"

"After noon, nearly one, I'd say. What would suit your taste? Nothing heavy, though. Save room for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Dinner. Out. With me. Unless you have other plans, that is." Jane grinned at her baffled expression.

"You mean, like a date?" Lisbon was having trouble processing all this.

"Yes, like a date. At a restaurant owned by a very dear friend, where we are not likely to be seen or disturbed, and no one will talk until we get good and ready for them to. I hope we get to the point where we don't care. As far as work goes, I'm a consultant. I don't work under you. So, there's nothing they can say. Except maybe to question your sanity." Jane grinned even wider.

Lisbon finally returned the grin. "A date. Yeah, I think I'd like that. Is it a dressy place?"

"Not black tie, no, but it's not a shorts-and flip-flops place, either."

"I guess that means I have to change clothes, huh?"

"I'd say so, yes. Not that I'm minding seeing you in what you're wearing. I'll have to change, too. If Antonio saw me like this, he'd have a coronary. I don't think he's ever seen me out of a suit."

"Well, neither had I, until recently. And look at us. Both in our PJ's, and it's after noon."

"So? We're comfortable with each other. I think it's nice. Now, what for lunch? Sandwiches? Another episode?"

"Suits me. Then I'm going to wash my hair. If we're going out, I'm at least going to be clean."

"Oh, darn. I think I'd like dirty so much better." Jane's remark was rewarded by another bounce before Lisbon climbed off his lap and headed for the kitchen. He rose and followed after.

"White or wheat?" Lisbon held up two bread bags for his inspection.

"Wheat, please."

"Ham or turkey?"

"Turkey."

"What's your poison?" Lisbon gestured to the condiment rack in the fridge.

"Hmmm. Mustard and Provolone. You?"

"Sounds like a winner to me. Chips?"

"Please. Milk, water, or soda?"

"I want soda. I need caffeine desperately." Lisbon stopped at the sight of Jane's grin. "What?"

"Nothing." Jane shook his head. "It's like we've been doing this for years."

"Kind of like an old married couple, aren't we?"

"Exactly."

"Well, we've put up with each other for forever, it seems like. I guess it's just natural. Are you staying tonight?"

"Can I? Not too much trouble?"

"Of course not. Make the weekend if you want. Much as I hate to admit it, I kind of like having you around."

"_Hate_ to admit it? _Well._ You wound me, woman. And after I sat through that drivel you wanted to watch."

"_You_ watched it, too! Got pretty into it, as memory serves, too. So don't mount platitudes at me, Patrick Jane, or I'll…" she trailed off as Jane dropped another kiss on her protesting lips. He picked up their plates and gestured to the glasses.

"Oh, get the drinks and come on before I forget why I wanted to take this slow." He grinned at the huff behind him before ice clinking indicated she had done just that.

_Next chapter will be a definite M, so please be warned. Reviews are love, guys! Thanks so much for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, so I went back and forth for a while, do they go out, do they stay in, do they just stay on the couch and veg out? Personally, I know what would be going on if I had Simon Baker in my house, but that's another story for another time, lol!**

**Chapter 6**

"What are you wearing?"

"My suit with a blue shirt, why?"

"Just asking. I'm going to get my shower, OK?"

"OK. I think I will, too. Reservations are for 7. We've got plenty of time."

Lisbon headed down the hall to her room. Momentarily, Jane heard the shower start, and then the slam of the door as she got in. He headed into the other bath, turning on his own shower and adjusting the temperature. Then, he turned to grab a towel, only to be greeted by an empty cabinet. _That's right, she put them all in her bathroom after we folded them._ Jane weighed his options. Go get a towel, or wait till Lisbon got out? He glanced down the hall. Lisbon's bedroom door was open, as was the bathroom door. Jane walked slowly into the bedroom and paused outside the bathroom door.

"Teresa?"

"Yeah?" She had to yell to be heard over the spray.

"There's no towels in the other bathroom. I think they all wound up in here."

A pause, then, "Well, crap."

"Never mind, I'll just get one when you're done." Jane turned to walk away, pulled up short by Lisbon's shout.

"No! Not, crap, don't come in here. Crap, I can't believe I did that. I'm all steamed up, come grab one. You're not gonna see anything."

Jane hurried to the cabinet and grabbed a towel, carefully avoiding allowing his eyes to stray to the shower. He exited her bathroom and headed back to the other one, stripping down and stepping under the spray. He finished and toweled off, opening the shower door and stepping out onto the mat. A stack of towels sat on the counter across from him. Jane wound the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom, looking into Lisbon's room as he did so. Lisbon sat at her vanity table, brushing out her hair.

"Brought me a delivery, I see?"

Lisbon eyed him in the mirror. "Yeah, if you're going to stay a while, figured you'd need them."

Jane nodded. "Much appreciated. Lisbon?"

"Mmm?"

"You're blushing." At this, Lisbon blushed even harder.

"I am not! I have nothing to blush about." Lisbon brushed even harder, finally succeeding in tangling the brush in her long dark hair. She pulled and tugged to no avail.

Jane crossed the room again. "Here. Let it go. You'll end up with a bald patch and the team will never believe how it happened." He began loosening the hair a few strands at a time. Lisbon sat, tensed up tighter than a bowstring. Jane finally put his detangling hand on her shoulder, keeping the other in support of the brush so it wouldn't pull any more.

"Will you _relax_? Gee whiz, woman, we had our tongues down each other's throats not two hours ago and you're all worked up over my hands in your hair. Or was it something else? I didn't mean to embarrass you, Teresa. I know you. You wouldn't look." Lisbon's answer was to duck her head. "_Would_ you?" She blushed again. "Well, my _my_. A naughty little minx, aren't you?" Jane went back to untangling her hair.

"I couldn't see anything." Lisbon mumbled something else under her breath. Jane grinned.

"Sorry? I couldn't quite make out that last part."

"Much. I couldn't see anything _much_." Lisbon practically spat.

"I see. And was it for lack of trying?" This was too much fun. No answer. Lisbon's gaze remained squarely on the floor. "Teresa?"

"You said you wouldn't embarrass me, Patrick, so stop."

Jane set the brush on the vanity and crooked his index finger under Lisbon's chin, tilting it up so she met his gaze. "If you wanted to look, Teresa, all you had to do was ask."

Expecting a huffy response, Jane nearly faltered when Lisbon responded, "OK".

"OK?"

"OK. I'm asking."

Jane swallowed hard. Well, nothing for it but to pay the piper, he supposed. His hand moved slowly to the knot securing the towel around his waist. Loosening it, he opened the towel by degrees, finally subjecting himself to Lisbon's scrutiny, all the while keeping his eyes averted. A gasp had him looking up. Lisbon stared, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide. Her tiny hand lifted marginally, then fell back to her lap, where she clasped it with the other hand as if to restrain herself. Jane broke the silence.

"It won't bite you, Teresa."

"I didn't think you'd do it."

"And now that I have?"

"Wow." Jane grinned again.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jane began to wind the towel back around his waist, a feat made much more difficult by the burgeoning erection he was currently sporting.

"Wait." Lisbon's voice stilled his hands.

"Yes?"

"Um, nothing."

"All right. I'm going to go and get ready, then."

"Are…are…will you be OK?" Lisbon gestured to the evidence of his arousal still visible under the towel.

Jane quirked an eyebrow at her. "I've had more experience than I can tell dealing with this. I'll be fine."

"Oh! Oh, well. I'll…give you a few minutes then." Lisbon hurriedly sat back at her vanity. Jane paused, then realized exactly what it was she thought he meant to do.

"Biofeedback, Teresa. That's my method. Any other would be impolite in someone else's home."

Lisbon snorted, turning to face him again. "It's not like this house is a stranger to _that_, Patrick. We're both adults here." She made to turn back to her mirror, but was stopped by Jane's hand on her cheek.

Cupping her jaw, he leaned to brush a kiss over her lips, back and forth, then trailing up her cheek to her ear.

"I won't waste myself on _that_, as you say, when the real thing will be so much sweeter for the wait." His breath fanned across her skin, raising gooseflesh and making her shiver. Lisbon's hands moved of their own volition, back to the towel at Jane's waist, pulling at the knot. Jane stepped back.

"Teresa…"

"Patrick…" They spoke at the same time, then laughed. Jane spoke first.

"Either we go out, or we stay in. Once I have you, I'm not stopping long enough to get dressed to go out and eat. It's your call. I want to court you, to show you respect. I don't want you to think that I see you as a cheap thrill. So, either we get dressed and go eat, or we stay here. What do you say?"

"There's food in the house." Lisbon punctuated that statement by flicking open the knot on Jane's towel. It puddled to the floor around his ankles, his arousal still as impressive as ever. She grinned up at him. "Biofeedback, huh? Looks like it's falling down on the job." And with that, a tiny hand gently encircled Jane's erection.

Jane gasped as his vision went black, then sparkly, then red. His knees went weak, but he managed to remain upright. It wouldn't do to collapse in front of the lady, after all. Not dignified.

Right about then, dignity took a fast trip out the window as Lisbon's thumb ran across the tip of Jane's erection. He hissed, causing her to pause. She looked at him with concern.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Only if you want to."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No." Jane gritted out through clenched teeth.

Lisbon jumped up. "I am hurting you. Patrick, I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

Jane took an involuntary step back to keep her from bumping into a very highly sensitized part of his anatomy. "You're not hurting me, Teresa. It's been a while and I'm pretty sensitive." He smiled at her sigh of relief.

"Thank God. I thought I'd ruined it before I even got to try it." Jane couldn't help but laugh at that exclamation.

"Why do I get the sneaking suspicion you've been thinking about this for quite a while?"

"Hmm. Maybe because I have?"

"And why did you never say anything?"

Lisbon pointed to Jane's left hand. "That. I know how strongly you feel about Red John and your family. I've never been the other woman. I didn't plan to start."

Jane stooped to retrieve the towel and wrapped it around his waist again. He moved to the bed and sat on the edge, patting the spot next to him. Lisbon joined him, adjusting her robe to cover her thighs. Jane smirked.

"Don't you think we're a little past that? You've seen everything I've got."

"Well, you haven't seen mine."

"No, and I find it quite unfair. We need to talk, Teresa. Maybe it'd be better if I got dressed."

"No. I like you like this. Not all buttoned up. It makes you seem more, not vulnerable, more _human_. All I ever see you in is a suit. You wear it like armor."

"That's not true. The first time we met, I was wearing jeans."

Lisbon smiled, remembering. "You were. I had forgotten. Oh, what a pain you were, right from the get-go."

"Well, thank you very much."

"You came in and refused to leave until you saw the files…" Lisbon held up a hand "Let me finish. And turned the whole unit on its collective ear. You were so broken. I'll never forget that. I hurt for you. It was so raw, it was coming off you in waves. As much as I wanted to strangle you, I wanted to hold you as badly and tell you it was all going to be OK. But it wasn't. And nothing I did or said would have made it OK. Then you stayed. And you stayed. You slept on my couch, in my office. You caused Heaven-only-knows how much controversy, you stayed by me through Minelli and Bosco, and you let Hightower use you as a hostage. And somewhere along the way, I fell head over heels for you and never looked back. But I was resigned to it being just me. I knew I could never compete with Angie. I didn't want to try." Lisbon finished with a sigh.

A small sniff had her looking up from where her gaze rested on her hands. Two small crystalline tears slid down Jane's cheeks. Lisbon jumped up and spun to face him, framing his face with her hands.

"Patrick, I'm so sorry. I should never have said her name…" Jane's lips were on hers before the words were complete. He eased her down into his lap again, reminiscent of the sofa, and broke the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her steady.

"Never apologize for speaking her name. She was my wife. She is gone from me. You are not now nor will you ever be in competition with her. She would adore you. She would say you're exactly what I need."

"You think?"

"I know. You know what else I know?"

"What?"

"I know you knew hers and Charlotte's names. You had the files before you even knew I existed. True, you never heard me speak them, but you knew. When you were cleaning my hand the other night, you acted as though you didn't." Lisbon took a deep breath.

"I was afraid if I didn't keep you talking, I'd lose you. That I'd never get you back. At the very least, I figured it'd trip your bullshit-meter and snap you out of it. I was desperate." She felt Jane begin to convulse under her. "What?!"

"My 'bullshit-meter', eh? Ah, what would I do without you, woman? C'mere." Jane turned Lisbon to face him, and untied the knot holding her robe closed. He parted the lapels marginally before looking her in the eyes. " Now I'm asking.".

Lisbon's response was to shrug her shoulders and let the robe drop, baring her to Jane's gaze and reveling in the huff of appreciation that followed. She scooted backward off his lap and stood, closing her eyes when she felt gentle hands on her shoulders, followed by her breasts, belly, hips and thighs. He caressed her back all the way down to her ass, then stood and dropped the towel for a third time.

Lisbon reached out, caressing him in much the same way, admiring the surprisingly muscled form. She'd never noticed that he worked out.

"How do you want to do this, Teresa? If you don't have any…supplies, I have some in my bag."

"I'm clean. I have a physical every year, and I haven't been with anyone since…well, you know."

"I haven't been with anyone since _her_, and my wife before that. I used protection with _her_, but I've been tested since then. I'm fine."

"So…"

"So we're agreed? Nothing but us?"

"Nothing but us." Lisbon nodded.

"Then, come here." He crooked his finger. "I want you, my love."

"I want you. I know you said I wasn't the wham-bam type, but could we please pretend I am?" Lisbon laughed at Jane's look of surprise. "I'm dying, here." He grinned, pupils dilating even further as he bent to kiss her.

"Whatever the lady wants." Jane moved fast, swooping her off the ground.

_And there, it starts…next chapter is adults-only, so please don't go if that's not your cup of tea. Thank you for reading and Happy 4__th__!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This one is very, very M! Language, lemons, the whole magilla. Read and prepare to have your hair blown back!**_

**Chapter 7**

Jane lifted Lisbon, holding her flush against his waist. He bore her around and back, depositing her on the bed, then stood over her and stared. After a few seconds, Lisbon began to get nervous. She squirmed and stretched her hand out, reaching for the sheet to cover up.

"Don't." The single word stopped her in mid-reach.

"You're making me nervous, Patrick. Say something. Do something. Don't just stand there."

"Sorry, love. I can't help it. In my wildest dreams, I never imagined getting this chance, let alone it looking this beautiful. Call it enjoying the view."

Lisbon laughed. "I thought we were doing wham-bam, not stop-and-stare."

"I suppose I could have just backed you up against the wall. Shall we try that?" Jane extended a hand.

Lisbon shook her head. "Maybe next time."

"Next time? Anticipating already?"

"Mmm. If you think once is going to scratch this itch, you're crazy. I've been fantasizing about this for years and once won't even begin to touch on what I've got planned."

Jane moved to Lisbon's side, following her as she altered her position to stretch the length of the bed. "Is that so? Do tell."

"Maybe later." Lisbon trailed a finger over the planes of Jane's chest, down to where his abs narrowed into his groin. "Right now, I want this." She ran the finger over Jane's erection, causing it to twitch. Jane groaned and closed his eyes.

"Witch. How am I ever going to keep my hands off you at work now?" He pulled her under him by grasping her hips and sliding her across the sheets. Lisbon regarded him with dilated eyes as he leaned to kiss her, her lids fluttering shut as their lips met. Jane's tongue stroked the seam of her mouth until she opened for him, the slid inside to tangle with her own. Lisbon wrapped her arms around his neck. At length, Jane broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Lisbon's.

"You're sure?"

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life." Lisbon parted her legs, sliding her knees up to frame Jane's torso. Jane pushed back to study the only part of her he hadn't yet seen up close. Bared to his gaze, open and glistening pink. Jane brushed over her center lightly, trailing over the dark curls on her mons and dipping into the folds. Lisbon's eyes rolled back in her head. Jane's fingers explored further, one digit stretching inside, probing the tight channel, followed by a second digit. He withdrew briefly, then repeated the action. A sound very much like a growl emanated from the head of the bed.

"You OK?" Lisbon's head popped up, eyes glazed, face flushed.

"You're killing me."

"Oh, good. I thought it might be serious." Jane grinned at the indignant expression she gave him. "I'm enjoying this." He rotated the fingers and reveled in the sight of her head falling back, arms limp at her sides.

"You're so wet." Lisbon felt the fingers vanish and anticipated their return, only to feel Jane lifting her legs, propping her calves on his forearms, sliding until he was under her thighs. The next sensation was of something very large probing where the fingers had recently been. Her eyes flew open.

Jane was braced, the strain of his control evident in the cords of his neck and the look of utter concentration on his beautiful face. Lisbon felt him advance inside her, the wet slide of her arousal aiding his movement. She stretched around him, feeling herself being filled fuller than she could ever recall. A fine sheen of sweat shone on Jane's forehead, his eyes tightly shut. Lisbon placed a hand on his upper arm. His eyes opened, their gazes locked.

"Let go, Patrick. Give it to me. You're not going to hurt me." Jane released a breath and plunged in to the hilt. Lisbon's eyes widened and the sensation.

"Oh, God…" Jane watched her back arch and felt her walls spasm around him. He pushed her legs apart further, retreated and surged forward again. Lisbon groaned, a sound so deep it didn't sound human. Jane released her thighs, feeling a measure of gratification as she wrapped both legs around his hips, twining her arms around and scoring his back with her nails.

It was over almost before it began, both of them so highly strung that the slightest provocation was all it took. Jane hammered into Lisbon, jarring the bed so that the headboard rattled against the wall. Lisbon's control shattered, a keening wail coming from deep inside as she shattered, her internal muscles squeezing Jane's cock so hard that he saw stars. Holding her steady for his final thrusts, Jane dug his fingers into Lisbon's hips and buried himself as deeply as he could, the force and volume of his eruption so great that seed overflowed her core and spread along their thighs, her ass, and a fair portion of the sheet under them.

Jane held her tightly, panting as the final aftershocks abated. Finally, he raised his head to find her staring back at him, also breathless.

"_Damn_." Lisbon shoved her hair out of her face, then crooked her finger at him. "C'mere."

Jane slowly lowered himself down on top of her, kissing her gently. He felt her smile under his kiss, then open for him to tangle his tongue with hers. As the kiss broke, she lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "That. Was. Amazing. I always imagined it would be good, but that..Holy Mother."

Jane grinned back at her. "Well, thank you very much." He moved slowly, easing himself out of Lisbon, leaving her feeling slightly bereft. "You all right? I wasn't too rough? Jane's expression turned concerned as Lisbon sat up with a wince. She laughed.

"I'm fine, Patrick."

"Are you sure? I hurt you, didn't I?" Lisbon grasped his arms and stopped him.

"I promise, I'm fine." Lisbon saw he wasn't buying it. "You…I, hell. I got off so hard it made me cramp, OK. You're that damn good. Now stop worrying…" She watched his expression change. "And wipe that self-satisfied smirk off your face!" She moved towards the edge of the bed and climbed off, heading for the bathroom.

Jane watched the sway of her heart-shaped ass with admiration. "Where are you going?"

"To take a bath. I'm a mess." Lisbon looked over her shoulder coyly. "Want to help me with a few hard-to-reach places?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"So, now what?" Lisbon lay back against Jane's chest as they soaked in her tub.

"Now what, what?" Jane's hands stroked her breasts and belly under the water, causing and continuous stream of tingles that raised gooseflesh along her arms.

"What happens now?" Lisbon ran her palms down his thighs. "Do we just carry on like nothing has changed?"

"To a degree, at work, yes. For now, anyway. When we're not at work, all bets are off."

"You know you're welcome here anytime."

"I know. And I intend to take full advantage of your hospitality." Jane palmed her breasts, then gently tweaked her nipples. "No one ever comes to my room at CBI. I scared them all off. No one will be the wiser. And an added benefit to that…no one will know if you're there."

Lisbon stopped in mid-stroke, turning her head to look him in the eye. "We are _not_ having sex at work! Are we?"

Jane's eyes twinkled. "I intend to have you as many ways and in as many places as humanly possible. I'm making up for lost time, Teresa. The risk will make it that much more intense."

"I'm not sure how much more intensity I can take." Lisbon chuckled.

"I'll make it worth your while." Jane's hands slipped lower, stroking her folds again, slick even under the water. Lisbon groaned in mid-laugh. "Turn around." He boosted her up, perching her on the edge of the tub deck. Lisbon leaned back against the wall as he used both hands on her, parting her to his gaze and studying her intently. Warm breath fanned her inner thighs, followed by the wet heat of his tongue as he drew it up the length of her core. Her breath hissed out as her head fell back. Jane continued his assault on her, making love to her with his tongue, licking her folds and suckling her clit in turns until she was dripping with arousal and writhing against him.

"You close?" She nodded. "Here or in bed?"

"Here." She gestured to the towels on the bathroom floor. Jane helped her climb out of the tub, then followed. She lay back, opening her legs and holding her arms out in silent invitation. Jane knelt between her spread thighs, then leaned over her, bracing himself on his arms. He jerked in surprise as a tiny hand slipped between them, wrapping around his erection and positioning him at her opening. Lisbon rolled her hips, affording him all the access he needed to bury himself until his balls slapped against her ass. He hammered her with short, sharp thrusts until her gasp and the spasming of her walls told him she had gotten hers. Jane gave one last thrust and filled her again with his semen, the force and volume not much diminished from the initial bout. Lisbon's sex continued to pulse around him as she slowly relaxed and went limp under him.

Jane waited a beat, then pulled away, wetting a washcloth in the now-tepid bathwater and gently cleaning the traces of their lovemaking from Lisbon's thighs and from the lips of her sex. He then repeated the procedure on himself, offering her his hand afterward.

"Can you stand?"

"I think I could fly if you asked me to." Lisbon stood, a gush of Jane's seed pouring out of her to run lazily down her thighs. She watched mutely as Jane tended to her again with the cloth. "You don't have to, you know. I like having part of you inside me."

Jane picked her up, cradling her against his chest. "Until you tell me to stop, I'm taking care of you, bar nothing. You may as well get used to it." He placed her on the bed, careful to avoid the wet spot from their earlier encounter, then crawled in behind her and pulled the sheet over them. Lisbon's eyes were heavy as she rolled to face him, draping an arm and leg over him and pulling him close.

"I'll get used to it, I'm sure. I'll make dinner when we wake up?" He nodded.

"Sleep, my love." He kissed her forehead as she drifted off, then closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

_And there it is..too much? Not enough? Just right? Reviews are love!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lisbon woke slowly, taking a moment to register the arms wrapped around her waist, her growling stomach, daylight seeping around the window shades, and the fact that she was utterly, completely naked. She tilted her head back to study the sleeping man beside her. Jane looked more at peace than she had ever seen him. Lisbon eased out of his embrace and slipped from the bed. She crossed her room, rummaged in her dresser and pulled out another tank and short set, dressing quietly, then took care of the necessary bathroom business. Jane never moved. Lisbon pulled the door to, tiptoeing down the hall to the kitchen and pulling out the makings for breakfast. She bustled about the kitchen, startled out of her reverie when Jane slipped behind her and lifted her off the ground.

Lisbon squealed in surprise. "Hey! Set me down! The eggs!"

"Hang the eggs, woman. You left me." Jane turned her and tipped her chin up for a kiss.

"Mmm. I was starving. We slept through the night. That was not my intent,"

"Nor mine. I had other plans for you." He kissed her forehead, then released her.

Lisbon turned back to the stove, poking the scramble with a spatula. "As you say, do tell."

Jane set two glasses on the table, filled them with juice, then pulled a chair out and straddled it. He propped his chin on the top rung and grinned at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'd probably be scandalized. Are we leaving the house today? Or do you plan to have your wicked way with me until we're too weak to walk?" Lisbon transferred the eggs to two plates, pulled the bacon from the microwave, and grabbed the toast. Jane rose to help her.

"I'm flexible. But if you're planning to wear that all day, I'm not responsible."

"It's shorts. I'm not naked."

"When you are, it's a sight to behold. With this," Jane gestured to the outfit, "It only serves to tantalize."

Lisbon pointed her fork at him. "And you're the poster child for being fully dressed." She took in the bare chest and low-slung pajama pants. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Nor I. You're not a bad cook yourself, by the way."

"Thanks. This was no trouble. Usually the smoke alarm and I have a very close relationship." Lisbon laughed. "Domestic Diva, not so much."

"So, what do you usually do on a lazy Sunday?"

"Grocery shop. And today I have to go grab Angel's mail and clean her pool skimmers." Lisbon noticed the confusion on Jane's face. "Angel Kilcher, my next-door neighbor. She's a flight attendant and she's on a 2 week run. I get her mail and run interference while she's gone. In return, I get to use the pool any time I want. I usually get the mail every day, but yesterday I got…distracted." Lisbon rose and grabbed the empty plates, depositing them in the sink. Jane snagged her waist as she passed back by, pulling her across his lap and kissing her deeply. Lisbon sighed into his mouth and relaxed. The kiss broke and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Distracted, eh? However did that occur?"

Lisbon didn't try to hide her smirk. "As if you didn't know. Come on." She rose and headed out of the kitchen. "Help me strip the bed? The sheets can wash while we go shopping. If you want to go with, that is."

Jane rose to follow her. "Sure, I'm game."

Lisbon pulled the comforter back and grabbed a pillow, shucking the case and dropping it to the floor. Jane followed suit. Lisbon tugged the top sheet free and rolled it up, depositing it on top of the pillowcase. The fitted sheet still bore the evidence of their previous lovemaking, and Lisbon blushed, grinning alongside, at the sight. Jane also grinned, no blush in sight.

"You know we're probably just going to mess them up again, right?" he teased.

Lisbon tugged the corner from around the mattress at the head of the bed , then repeated the action at the foot, Jane doing the same on his side. "No probably about it. It's about time that poor bed got to see some real action." She bent to lift the bundle of linens off the floor and moved down the hall to the laundry room. After loading and starting the washer, Lisbon headed back to her room, grabbing a pair of cutoff denim shorts and a tee from her closet. She pulled her tank over her head, jumping when a pair of large hands wrapped around her from behind, cupping her breasts. Lisbon dropped her arms and the shirt, leaning back against Jane's chest and grinding her ass against his groin. He groaned and thrust his hips against her in return, then pushed her away and turned her around.

"Get dressed, minx. The grocery store awaits. We can continue this later."

Lisbon pulled the top over her head, grabbed her bra and slipped it on, then shoved her arms through the sleeves. She shucked the shorts and bent to retrieve the cutoffs, yanking them on and snapping them closed. Jane watched, that infuriating grin firmly in place.

"You did that on purpose." He shrugged.

"Mea culpa. I'm having fun. I like touching you. I've been wanting to touch you for so long, and now I can. You're mine. I almost can't believe it. I'm here, and you're mine…aren't you?" The grin faded, his brow wrinkled in worry. "Teresa? Say something."

She crossed the distance and wrapped her arms around his neck. "As long as you want me, yes, I'm yours. You weren't the only one with the unrequited-desire thing going, remember? I want this to be more than physical, though. Is that something you're OK with?"

"Absolutely. More than OK. That's what I want. You've been my constant companion for years now. You have put up with more from me and been better to me than even my own family ever did or was. But I'd be lying if I denied that I want you naked and writhing under me as many times and as many ways as I can possibly imagine." He bent to brush a kiss across her lips. "You have that effect on me. Are you ready to go shopping?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"The light switch is by the third pole and the floats are in the poolhouse!" Lisbon hollered over her shoulder as she carried Angel's mail to the kitchen table and set it next to the stack that had formed. She sent a Facebook message to Angel, who had inboxed her earlier to let her know about the layover in the Caymans. She had attached a picture of clear blue water and blinding white sand. _Lucky devil_. Lisbon turned off the phone and walked back out to the pool deck.

And promptly almost swallowed her tongue.

Jane was floating in a bright green swim ring, head thrown back, utterly relaxed. She could see his point about the shorts and tank only serving to tantalize…his swim trunks (the man had EVERYTHING in that bag he kept at CBI) made her itch to see what they hid. Even though she was already quite intimately acquainted with Jane's anatomy, she still wanted more.

"You coming in, or are you just going to stare a hole in the float?" Jane's lazy voice jarred Lisbon from her reverie.

"Admiring the scenery is not a crime, you know." Lisbon stripped off her coverup and stepped in, grabbing a neon pink swim ring for herself and flopping back inside as Jane had done.

"And a damn good thing, too. They'd have me under the jail." Lisbon snorted.

"They'd reopen Alcatraz for you, dear heart. Don't sell yourself short."

"Shut it woman, and float over here so I don't have to strain my neck. My, my, buttoned-up Lisbon in a string bikini…whatever would the team say?"

Lisbon swatted at him, missing but succeeding in splashing water on his chest. She watched it wend a path down the planes of his chiseled torso and felt her mouth go dry.

"Well, Grace has been over swimming before, so she's seen it. The guys, well, anybody's guess. What do you think they'll say when this gets out?"

"If we keep it under wraps, not anything. But if it were to become evident, and that would not bother me in the slightest, I suppose it's dependent on who they're talking to."

What does that mean?"

"You're Boss. Grace may be comfortable with pillow talk with you, but the guys won't be. Likewise, Grace won't say much to me, but the guys will probably throw in a "Good on ya" or something along the lines."

"You've given this some thought, haven't you?"

"For longer than you can even imagine."

Lisbon sighed and lay her head back in the water. "We could have been so different."

"It happened the way it should. All things in time and for a reason. You have to trust that. There's no rush, neither of us are going anywhere."

"You're not? I mean, you're staying? With me?"

"If you'll have me, absolutely. I'm not rushing you. We've been intimate exactly twice. Moving in is huge, but I kinda feel like I've been here forever. Does that make sense?" Lisbon nodded.

"I get you. The whole honesty thing just threw it all out there. Very refreshing."

"Yeah, and speaking of honesty…"

"Oh, Lord, now what?"

"The little comment you made earlier about your bed? Needing some _real_ action? What was that all about?"

"None of your…" she trailed off., the heaved a sigh. "Oh, what the hell? I've not, um, I don't normally bring guys back to my place. So, no action of that sort."

"I see. And any other action I should know about? Maybe something involving the little purple number in the bedside table?" Lisbon shot up, splashing water everywhere. Jane held up a placating hand. "I was putting the Glock away and saw it, not snooping. It's a natural thing, Teresa. I'm pretty sure every healthy adult in the country has ways and means."

Lisbon snorted. "And I suppose _you_ have a drawer at CBI?"

"Nope. Don't need one. I have everything I need for the mechanical part right here." Jane waggled his fingers at her, watching her blush deepen. "As far as inspiration, well, I don't believe we need speak of my imagination."

"That's for damn sure. I can not believe you found my…"

Jane floated over beside her. "There is no need to be so embarrassed. Doesn't bother me. I might use it on you sometime." He punctuated his words with a light brush of his hand over the bikini top, then looked at her in question. She lay back and nodded.

"The fence is a good one, and the house on the other side is the Miller's. They're in their 80's. Never see them. We're good. No peepers to worry about." Jane took that as acquiescence.

He paddled to the shallow end, towing Lisbon's float behind him. Once there, he slid out of the ring and stood between where Lisbon's ankles dangled over her own ring. Parting the tiny triangles of blue-printed material, he bared her breasts to his gaze. The cold water had puckered her nipples to tight buds. Jane lightly flicked them, causing Lisbon to lay her head back and groan.

"I love playing with you. You respond so easily."

"Only for you. It's never been like this with anyone else. This may kill me. But what a way to go."

He smiled at her candor. "Prop your hips up, love." She complied and Jane untied the bows perched on her hipbones, folding down the larger triangle that covered her sex and revealing her completely. He blew warm air across her, watching as goosebumps raced across her skin, then used both hands to part her nether lips and allow the cool water to bathe her. She gasped at the new sensation. Jane pulled her closer, not bothering with preliminaries. He buried his tongue deep in her already spasming channel and sucked her clit in turns, licking up the juices that were pouring out of her. Lisbon thrashed, splashing water and groaning at the tender assault, finally splintering apart and falling limply back. She was dimly aware of Jane lifting her out of the swim ring and carrying her up the stairs and out of the pool. He deposited her on a padded chaise lounge and stepped back long enough to drop his trunks. But before he could move over her, she sat up.

"My turn." Her tiny hand encircled his erection and Jane bit back a groan, a startled gasp the only indication of his response. Lisbon ran her hand up and down the engorged shaft, milking it and studying him. A shiny drop of precum leaked out of the slit at the tip and she bent, laving the head of his cock with her tongue and washing him clean. Jane groaned in spite of himself. Lisbon raised her eyes. "You like?"

He nodded. Smiling smugly, Lisbon returned to the task at hand, sliding her lips over the swollen head of his shaft and taking as much of his as she comfortably could into her mouth. She applied slight pressure with her lips and slid back, allowing him to pop free, his shaft almost vertical with his arousal.

Jane's hand moved to rest atop her wet head, the slight pressure holding him steady. He stared down at her with a mixture of adoration and admiration. She returned his gaze just as hard.

"How do you like it? Tell me what to do to you."

Jane blew out a laugh. "Talk about a loaded question. You're doing great. I'm like you, though, I won't break. Bite me, suck me dry. I may have to sit down, but you won't hurt me." Lisbon's eyes dilated even further before she dropped her lids and went back to the task at hand. Taking him in her palm again, she ran the tip of her tongue over the almost-purple head, then applied pressure to the base to allow her to lick the underside. He throbbed against her ministrations. She sucked him in again, lightly biting on the hard ridge at the center of his shaft. He jerked, causing her to let him slip from her mouth and raise startled eyes to his face.

"Patrick? You all right?" He was sweating, and she rose quickly to let him sit. "Sit down."

"The hell with sitting." Jane shoved her back on the chaise and followed her down. Pushing her legs back, he wasted no time with formality, just impaled her until she felt the tip of his cock bounce off her cervix and his balls slap her ass. She was drenched and ready for him, and the hint of pain that the suddenness of his assault caused only served to make the pleasure more sweet. He stayed put, braced on taut forearms, and drew in a ragged breath.

"I am so sorry. I could not wait another second. I've said it before, but you are a witch. God, woman, what you do to me."

Lisbon laughed. "I'll consider that a compliment. You don't ever have to apologize for being rough, Patrick. I like being manhandled. I'll let you know if it's too much, but until I say stop or slow down, it's all good. Now, shut up and fuck me." Jane's eyes grew huge before a great bellow of laughter burst from his chest. He leaned to press his forehead and nose to hers and kissed her.

"My, my. Lisbon has a potty mouth. Shall I show you what happens to naughty little girls who use bad words?" She was beginning to squirm under him.

"Mmm, yes, please."

"Pull your legs up, baby. Open for me." He draped her ankles over his shoulders, grasped her hips, pulled back and slammed back into her again full-force. Again and again her pounded her, reveling in her sharp cries and ragged breathing until she tensed around him and went limp. That was all the invitation he needed to pump her full, overflowing her with his seed as he had each time that they'd make love. Lisbon lay sated, not moving almost to the point of worry before a smile curved her lips. Jane pulled out of her and moved to grab a towel to clean them up. When he turned back, it was his turn to nearly swallow his tongue. Lisbon's fingers trailed in the puddle they'd created, dipping into it and smoothing it on her thighs and belly. She saw his look of astonishment and laughed again.

"I can't get enough of this. Never thought I'd be one for messy sex, but there's something primal about it."

"Yes, and primal has a tendency to get sticky after a bit. Not that I'm complaining. You are such a turn-on, Teresa. I have to agree, how did we ever go for so long without spontaneously combusting?"

"We had no idea it'd be this good. I'd call in tomorrow if I didn't think the team would be beating the door down to check on me. And potentially making a discovery that would scar them for life."

"Or make them think you're ready for Bellevue. They might accept it, but they'll question your sanity in choosing me."

"Nah. You know they love you. We couldn't do without you, before or especially now."

"You'll never have to." He continued watching her dabble in the evidence of what had just taken place.

"I better quit. I need to rinse this off so she doesn't see a stain and wonder what someone's been up to."

"Way ahead of you." Jane grabbed a small sand pail that Lisbon had used to empty the skimmers and filled it with pool water. Lisbon stood and he splashed the cushion, washing away all traces of their coupling. Lisbon, however, was still streaked with a mixture of his seed and her own juices. Jane had the sudden, laughable urge to club her over the head and drag her back to the cave. _Great, a weekend with her and I turn Neanderthal._ He watched as she untied and discarded the bikini top, then held her hand out to him.

"I believe you wanted to wash me off?"

"I believe I did. Skinny dipping?"

"Why not? I have to fetch my bottoms, anyway." She waded back in, leading him behind her. "Then we better get out and go home. Early day tomorrow. And for some reason, I'm famished."

Jane ducked under for a rinse and surfaced in time to see Lisbon's heart-shaped ass disappear under the water as she dove for her bottoms. She broke the surface and slung water everywhere and she flipped her hair back. Bottoms in hand, she strode toward the steps, exiting the pool and winding herself in a towel. Jane followed suit.

"Walking home naked, my love?"

"Just like you are, and my first stop is the shower. Then dinner and we still have to make the bed. You sleeping with me tonight?"

"If you'll have me."

Lisbon looked coyly over her shoulder. "As many times as I can until we both pass out. Come on."

Jane followed her out of Angel's backyard, shaking his head and grinning. _I believe I've created a monster._

**All right, let me know how I'm doing. This may veer sharply into a PWP before long, but I'm hoping it doesn't…Any road, review away! Too much? Or more smut?**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, so now the disclaimer that I probably should have done all along, I own nothing but Angel. All else is the domain of Bruno Heller and Showtime. Because if I wrote the show, it wouldn't be fit for cable. And yes, I will admit, the character of Angel is my little avatar in all this, and since I refuse to mess up my Jisbon and Johnny Depp as Angel's honey would be a bit too convenient, I improvised. If you are not a Borgia fan or have never heard of Francois Arnaud, I implore you to Google him. You'll thank me.**

**I will probably write the characters as somewhat less straight-laced than they really are on the show, so bear with. Thank you all for reading!**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning was a study in controlled chaos, both of them so used to being the only one in a space trying to prepare for work that even with separate bathrooms, they tripped over each other constantly.

"What do you want to eat?" Lisbon asked as they passed in the hall.

"Skip it. I'll take my car and run get everyone something. Panera Bread good with you?" Jane replied.

"Mmmm, yes. Cinnamon crunch bagel and cinnamon cream cheese, please." Lisbon practically purred at the thought. At their next meeting, she threw an arm out, stopping his progress down the hall. He responded by picking her up high enough to kiss her thoroughly, then set her back on her feet. She grinned at him. "You plan to spoil me like this every day? Because there's no room in my budget for a new wardrobe."

"Only as much as you'll let me, and I believe we can find several creative ways to work off the extra calories, my dear." Jane paused and studied her critically. "You're wearing your hair differently today."

"I am." Lisbon pushed her hair back to reveal a large purpling mark on the right side of her neck. "You gave me a sucker bite. No sense starting off the week with a bunch of questions. I'm sure we'll have it all out in the open by lunch, anyway." She laughed.

"You think we'll make it that long? You have more faith than I do." Jane headed into the guest room and returned with his suit coat. "I'm going to head on and get food. See you soon." He kissed her again, backing her up until she was pinned against the wall and holding her in place with his hips. His tongue plundered her mouth for several seconds before he released her.

"God bless…you are NOT to do that to me at work, understand? I won't be worth anything." Lisbon tried to sound stern.

"Whatever you say, my dear. See you at the office."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon grabbed the vibrating phone before it could go to voicemail. "Hello?!"

"T? Am I catching you at a bad time?" Angel sounded excited but concerned.

"Jelly! No, you're fine, I was afraid I'd miss the call. You home?"

"Yeah, just got in. Thanks for taking care of the place. Any problems?"

"No, I swam a few times and brought a friend over, but no problems."

"That's fine, you know that. How is Grace, anyway.?"

"She's fine, but it wasn't her. It was a…different friend." Lisbon could feel her face heating. Angel was never going to believe this. Or ever let her live it down.

"Oh? And who was this _different_ friend? Anyone I know?"

"You'll never believe me."

"Try me."

"It's Jane. He and I, well, we…that is…" Angel's shriek cut her off.

"Ohmigod! I _knew_ this was going to happen. Eeeek!" Lisbon held the phone away from her ear.

"OK, Karnak, _how_ did you know, exactly?"

"All the times you talk about him, you get a look on your face. I knew you had it bad for him years ago. When do I get to meet him? I'll behave, I promise. You have to meet my guy, too. We should have a cookout or something. Invite the whole team to swim, it'll be fun."

"The team doesn't know."

"They don't know it's official, but I bet they suspect. As much as you glow when you talk about him, in person it's got to be something to see. Besides, if he finally cracked your shell, I want to meet him. I already know he's seen a side of you that not many do." Angel sounded so self-satisfied.

"And how can you say that without ever having seen him, or us together?" Lisbon retorted.

"Well, I think I better save that for when I return his swim trunks. Or the swim trunks I _assume _are his, anyway. Since you're the only other one with a key, they're either his or I have a trespassing skinny-dipper who knows how to pole-vault." Lisbon's responding guffaw brought Jane's inquiring face peeping around the door. Lisbon motioned him in.

"OK, I'll see if the team is up for it. This weekend?"

"Sure. We can get together and talk food and whatall this week sometime. I can't wait for you to meet my honey."

"Looking forward to it. What's his name?"

"Francois."

"Ooh, French?"

"French-Canadian."

"Even better. Talk to you soon, girl." Lisbon broke the connection and turned to Jane.

"We left trace in Angel's backyard." Jane raised an eyebrow in response.

"Trace?"

"Your trunks. Angel's home. She found them." Jane nodded.

"And the fact that you're not burning up the highway to go get them back means…?"

"That I don't care if Angel knows. She's so excited she'll probably kidnap you for questioning as soon as we get home tonight."

"Speaking of… are you ready for lunch?"

"Sure, what's everyone doing? Has anything dropped that's new?"

"Nah, same-old-same-old. Grace is tying up loose ends on the Dinsmore case, Cho cleared his desk and has his nose in a book, and Rigsby is staring at Grace. Business as usual. Last week was slow."

"Want to see if they want to join us?"

"Fine with me." Jane moved further into the office and closed the door. "First, come here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you don't mind waiting for the team? I promised Angel I'd come early and help her start the food."

"That's the third time you've asked me that, and the answer hasn't changed. Go help Angel before I throw you down and ravish you. That bathing suit does things to me."

"You just got _done_ ravishing me." Lisbon retorted. "I tell you, your recovery time is the stuff of legend."

Jane laughed. "I'm taking that as a compliment."

She laughed along with him. "As was it meant, I assure you. Did Cho say who he was bringing?"

"He said her name was Amaris. That was all I got."

"Fair enough. I'm glad he has someone now. I was worried about him after Summer got married. How on Earth did those two ever even get together? It boggled the mind."

"It boggled the whole building. Remember how they got started?"

"Monty certainly does." Lisbon smiled at the memory. Monty, one of the security guards at CBI, had been on camera duty on the day in question, and has presented to Lisbon's office, out of breath and wearing what appeared to be a fair portion of his usual grande' Starbucks frappuccino.

"Agent Lisbon, ma'am." She had jumped up from behind her desk at the sight of him, thinking something was wrong, only to have him wave her off. "I'm fine."

"OK, I'll take your word for it, but what on Earth happened?" Lisbon had gestured to his drenched appearance.

"Well, ma'am, I think I better show you. How involved do you get in your team's personal lives?"

"Meaning?"

"Can I borrow your computer? I can show you better than I can tell you." Lisbon complied.

Monty sat at the desk and clicked a few times on the screen, bringing up a security feed of the inside of an elevator. He clicked a button and the screen played. Lisbon watched as Cho and the CI she knew now as Summer entered the cubicle. They conversed, she animatedly, Cho with short terse responses while never raising his head from the files in his grip. Just as Lisbon was about to ask Monty if this was going anywhere, Summer suddenly smacked the files out of Cho's hands, knocking them to the floor. Cho gave her a murderous look. Lisbon turned to Monty.

"I see why you're wearing your coffee now." Monty waved her back to the computer screen. She looked back just in time to see Summer launch herself into Cho's arms and lock her lips with his. Cho responded by supporting her weight and appeared to be kissing her back. Lisbon's jaw dropped. She looked back up at Monty, who nodded sagely.

"Wow."

"Yes, ma'am. I was as surprised as you are. This isn't like Agent Cho."

"No, it's not. Monty, let's just keep this quiet for now, OK?"

"Whatever you say, Agent Lisbon. Just thought you should know."

"Thank you. Um, do you have an extra shirt? I'm afraid people are going to ask questions."

Monty smiled. "Thank you ma'am, but my shift is up now. I'll head on out and change at home. If anyone asks, I'll just say I missed my mouth."

Lisbon laughed. "You do that. Thanks again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Jane sat on the couch, still laughing after Lisbon's retelling. "Poor Cho, he never did figure out why Monty always gave him a thumbs-up every time saw him after that."

"Well, I'll never tell. He's suffered enough. OK, headed over to Jelly's house. Just bring everyone over when they get here?"

"Will do. Get out of here, woman." Jane stood and pressed a brief kiss to her lips before spinning her around and smacking her behind.

Lisbon headed through Angel's gate and walked through her back door.

"Jelly?"

"Back here!" Angel's voice came from the kitchen. Lisbon followed the sound and found Angel, clad in a cobalt and turquoise striped bikini, slicing tomatoes while her sound system blared in the background. She dropped the knife and threw her arms around Lisbon, squealing as though she hadn't just seen her the day before.

"OK, OK! Turn me loose, Jelly!"

"I can't help it. I'm so glad for you! When is he coming?"

"He'll be over with the team and Cho's new woman when they get to my place. What can I do?"

Angel scooted the tray of condiments across the counter. "Carry these out to the table? Francois will grill when he gets here. He's bringing the burgers with him. Apparently, he knows a local butcher who hooked him up with some Angus beef at a steal."

"Nice. So, where did you meet this guy?" Lisbon headed out with the tray, Angel behind her with a tray of buns, lettuce, cheese, and the sliced tomatoes.

"On a flight about a year ago. He gave me his number and we've been seeing each other ever since, as much as we can. He's an actor, so his schedule is crazy too. Oh, T, he is _so_ cute! I can't wait for you to meet him!"

"Well, if he's good enough for you, I'm sure I'll love him."

Just then, a familiar beat started from the radio, a song they both loved. Angel grabbed Lisbon's hand and pulled her out onto the pool deck, Lisbon spinning under her arm and then tugging Angel into a similar move.

_Everybody get up. _

_Everybody get up._

_Hey, hey, hey _

_Hey, hey, hey _

_Hey, hey, hey_

_If you can't hear what I'm trying to say,_

_If you can't read from the same page,_

_Maybe I'm going deaf, maybe I'm going blind,_

_Maybe I'm out of my mind._

Lisbon and Angel pranced around, waving their arms, then meeting in the middle, touching each other's shoulder and trailing their fingers down each other's arms, them grasping hands and twirling. They had learned the moves in an old Zumba class and found them perfect for this song when it came out.

They were unaware that they had an audience, however. The team had arrived at Lisbon's house and Jane was herding them through the gate just as the show had started. Jane, who wasn't used to seeing this side of Lisbon even with their new circumstances considered, felt his mouth go dry and his groin start to throb. Next to him, the team stared, all three jaws dropping, four if one counted Cho's new girlfriend.

The song carried on, with Lisbon and Angel none the wiser about the quartet who had arrived on the scene.

_What do they make dreams for?_

_When you got them jeans on?_

_What do we need steam for?_

Lisbon and Angel stopped and simultaneously pointed to each other, singing in unison…

_You the hottest bitch in this place!_

Now the team truly looked stunned. Jane grinned and leaned against the nearest fencepost. This was fun. The song segued into a rap-style exchange and the girls never missed a beat, back and forth, each taking a line.

_One thing I ask of you_

_Let me be the one you back that ass into_

_Yo, from Malibu, to Paraboo_

_Yeah, had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you_

_So hit me up when you passing through_

_I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two…_

About then, Lisbon caught sight of them and stopped dead in her tracks, Angel crashing into her and almost knocking her down. Lisbon blushed a deep red, but recovered and made the necessary introductions. Soon, everyone was in the pool or lounging with a drink in hand. Jane was sitting on the edge of the pool, feet dangling as he conversed with Rigsby, who wasn't even bothering to be discreet as he tweaked Grace's behind every time she swam past. Cho and Amaris shared a float, talking quietly as they spun lazily in the water.

Lisbon lay on a lounger next to Angel, strawberry daiquiri in hand as she sunned herself, talking animatedly to Angel as they waited for Francois to arrive with the burgers.

"So, the father bought the papacy, the brother slept with the sister, and the sister went through HOW many husbands? Angel was hanging on to every word.

"Two at the end, but I think she had more than that. That was as far as the series got before it was cancelled."

"Cancelled?"

"Yeah. Three lousy seasons and BAM! No warning. The network just shut it down. I was so mad, I could have cried. Jane had his hands full the night of the finale." Lisbon smiled. "Oh and the way it ended. You should come over and watch sometime. I still have most of them DVRed. The guy that played the brother, dear God. I could fantasize about him till Kingdom Come and be happy as a clam. Three seasons, dammit. Three lousy seasons."

A voice from behind them startled her into sitting straight up. "Well, we weren't too happy about it, either. But it's always nice to meet a fan."

Lisbon's shriek and the crash of her (plastic, thankfully) tumbler to the deck had Jane springing to his feet and the three agents grabbing for weapons that weren't there.

Lisbon gaped at the new arrival. His hair was shorter and he was wearing modern clothes, but…

"Cesare!" She could barely get the words out. Angel was cackling from her lounger.

He grinned and offered his hand. "Otherwise known as Francois Arnaud. You must be Teresa. Angel didn't do you justice. Nice to finally meet you."

Lisbon finally found her tongue. She shook the proffered hand and tried to speak sensibly. "Nice to meet you. Please excuse me while I go try to locate my dignity." His grin widened. Angel started to snort and Lisbon rounded on her. "You! How could you NOT tell me that Francois was THAT Francois?"

"How was I supposed to know you'd been drooling over him? You never mentioned the show until today! I just now put it together! Oh, T, that was priceless!"

"Hmph. What he must think of me." She watched as Francois ambled over to the pool and spoke to the team.

"He gets it a lot. I thought he might bring Holly with him, but she was tied up."

"Holly? Oh, _her_. Is the cast still pretty good friends?"

"Yes, I think so. When I visited him at his place a couple months back, Jeremy Irons came by. Very cool." Lisbon shook her head.

"Who knew? You, rubbing elbows with the stars. Hey, have you…" Angel cut her off.

"No, Starstruck, I haven't met Johnny yet, but I'll drag him home when I do. Although, from the look of things, your man probably would not take kindly to any more competition. He's been looking daggers at Francois since he got here."

Lisbon looked at Jane, finally catching his eye. She inclined her head towards the house and headed inside, Jane behind her. She made her way to Angel's library and entered. Before she could go further, she was spun and shoved against the shelves, her head connecting painfully and solidly as Jane pinned her.

"Ow! Dammit, Jane…" His mouth crashed down on hers, his hands moving to the ties on her bikini bottom and undoing them. The bottoms fell to the floor, followed by Jane's trunks. He jerked her legs up, wrapped her thighs around his waist, and impaled her on his rigid erection. Lisbon gasped. Jane pounded her, her back slamming against the shelves. She was powerless to do more than hold on and moan her pleasure.

It was over in no time, Jane roaring his satisfaction and burying his cock balls-deep in her as he filled her with his seed. He stood still momentarily, then unwrapped her legs and balanced her on her feet before pulling out. Tiny droplets of semen spattered to the dark hardwood floor and more trailed a lazy path down Lisbon's thighs. She looked at him askance, a bemused expression on her face.

"What was THAT about?"

"You have to ask? That man shows up and you go all squealy-schoolgirl and I'm supposed to be fine with it?"

Lisbon stepped over to where he stood, oblivious to the fact that they were both more or less naked in Angel's house. She cupped his cheek in her hand. "Why, Patrick Jane, I believe you're jealous."

He snorted. "I am not. Jealousy is a wasted emotion. I just…"

"Yes."

"I wanted to remind you who you belong to." Lisbon's eyes widened.

"Who I _belong_ to?" She started to lay into him for his presumptuousness, but stopped at the look on his face. "Patrick, he's Jelly's boyfriend. He's an actor. He's gorgeous. He startled me. He's sweet, very sweet. And very, very taken. Just like I am. And if you _ever_ do to me again what you just did, I'll…"

"You'll do what, woman?" Jane, over his jealous rage, had to grin at her response.

"I'll turn around and beg you to do it again." She laughed. "God, that was hot. And I'm a mess."

"Stay here, I'll go get a towel."

"No, come on. I'll splash off in the pool. We need to wipe the floor, though."

"You're not worried about the team seeing you?"

"If they look that closely at my thighs, well, I'll deal with that when I have to. We better go eat. I'm going to need my strength for later." She tied her bikini bottom back on.

Jane smacked her ass one final time before following her out of the library. "How right you are, woman. You don't even know."

**I know, I know, not a lot of smut. We'll get there. Promise. I have more characters to work with, but I'm a Jisbon purist, so I'll leave it up to the fans. Stick with just them, or shall we let the others have some fun as well? Thanks for reading!**

**Song credit: "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke, T.I., and Pharrell**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's taken me so long, life got in the way. This one is pretty much smut for the sake of smut, so be warned. I'll try to get back to a plot after this. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

Lisbon rolled over and groaned. Every muscle she had ached, including ones she hadn't been aware of until that precise moment. Beside her, Jane snored softly, one arm thrown over his head, a leg crooked out from under the comforter. He was sleeping better than he had in years, and Lisbon paused a moment to smile at the thought. He looked healthier and the shadows were all but gone from under his eyes. Lisbon yawned and stretched before easing out of bed and padding across to the bathroom. After her usual morning routine, she headed down the hall to the kitchen and started assembling breakfast, amazed at the amount of food Jane had picked up from the deli. There was more food there than both of them could eat in a week.

Making a snap decision, Lisbon gathered a tray of goodies, pulled a clean pair of shorts and a tee from the laundry room and headed out the side door, key to Angel's gate in hand. Figuring to just leave the tray in the kitchen, Lisbon swung the gate and headed across the yard and up the pool deck, placing the tray on Angel's table and exiting quietly. Her efforts may as well have been for naught, she discovered. There on the same chaise she and Jane had christened the week before lay Jelly, Francois' dark head buried between her spread legs. Lisbon sucked in a breath and beat a hasty path back to the gate, looking back just in time to see Francois calmly raise his head and give her a wink. She eased the gate closed and slipped out of her damp sandals before entering her own house.

"You're awfully flushed." Jane's voice caused Lisbon to yelp in surprise "Over to see Angel?"

"I thought I'd take her and Francois breakfast."

"Oh? That was nice. They enjoy it?"

"Tough to say. Francois was already having breakfast so I didn't linger." Lisbon gave Jane an impish grin.

"Do I want to know? Oh, what the heck? What was he having?"

"I think 'who' would be the more appropriate question. I didn't see them my first pass through, but he and I definitely saw each other on the return trip."

"I see. And that would be why you looked like someone had slapped your face just now?"

"Well, it's not every day you see your best friend…like that."

"Fair enough. You hungry?"

"Famished." Lisbon grabbed two plates from the cabinet and set them on the table, feeling Jane's arms encircle her from behind and tensing as her sore muscles protested. Jane sensed this and loosened his grip.

"What's wrong, Teresa?" Concern was evident in his voice.

"Just sore. I guess I overdid it yesterday. I just _hurt_."

"Where? Let me see."

"It's nothing, Patrick. I'll take some Tylenol and I'll be fine. I've been more active in the last little while than I have in a long time," she grinned at him, "it's just some achy muscles."

"No. Let me see. What hurts the worst?" Jane wasn't backing down.

"My neck and my back" Lisbon conceded.

"Turn around." She complied and Jane lifted her shirt. She sensed him tense, and turned to see, noting the tight jaw and hooded gaze.

"What? What is it?"

"Me." One simple word.

"What do you mean, you? Let me look." Lisbon headed to the guest powder room and turned to look in the mirror. Jane followed her. Her eyes widened at the sight of two very prominent bluish-purple lines, one at her neck, the other midway down her back.

"I am so sorry, baby." Jane looked positively forlorn.

"You mean, when we were in Jelly's library…?" He nodded.

"I should never have slammed you into those shelves that hard." Jane stopped at the sound of Lisbon's laugh.

"First the sucker bite and now bruises. Mmm, Mr. Jane, what do you plan to do to me next?" She stepped over to stand in front of him and ran both hands up his bare chest.

"You should be mad at me."

"Maybe so, but I'm not. I rather enjoy being manhandled. You didn't hurt me. I'm sore, yes, but I would be from having this much hot sex with anyone." She punctuated the statement by whipping the thin shirt over her head. Jane's eyes glinted with relieved mirth.

"No bra? And you've been showing the goods to Cesare, haven't you? Naughty girl, Teresa. I shall have to show you what happens when my woman misbehaves." A delicious shiver coursed down Lisbon's back, and goosebumps raced over her exposed flesh. Jane palmed her bare breasts before pulling her shorts down her legs, her underwear catching and sliding down with them. He held her steady as she stepped out of the garments, then boosted her up and balanced her hips on the vanity sink.

"Patrick, what are…"

"Hush, woman! You misbehaved, now take your punishment like a big girl." Jane nudged her legs apart and stepped between her spread knees. He lifted one breast in his hand, closing his mouth around the nipple and suckling her until she keened in his ear, then repeating the process on the other side. After those ministrations, he knelt before her, spreading her wider to his gaze.

"Cesare was like this?"

"His name is Francois, and yes, but much closer."

Jane moved closer, his warm breath fanning her inner thighs and her core. Lisbon closed her eyes and tried to breathe. "And what was he doing to Angel?"

"He was…" Lisbon trailed off on a sigh as Jane's hands smoothed up her legs.

"Yes? What was he?"

Lisbon groaned at the warm air breezing across almost painfully sensitized flesh. Jane grinned, then hastily contorted his face to be stern.

"If you don't tell me, your punishment will be that much worse. Now, what was he doing to your friend?"

"He had his mouth on her."

"Ah, very good. Where?"

"On the chaise lounge where we got it on the other day."

"You know what I mean. Where was his mouth? Being impertinent won't help you." Jane punctuated this statement by nipping the inside of her left thigh with his teeth.

Lisbon hissed a breath through her teeth at the sting. Well, being a smartass was getting her nowhere. "He was going down on her. His mouth was…God, Jane, you _know_ where his mouth was!"

"I do. About here, would you say?" A long, sloooow lick between her slick folds had both of them groaning.

"Yeah," Lisbon gasped. "There's good." Another lick, and her head fell back against the mirror with a thunk.

Jane raised his head to grin up at her, then used both hands to spread her wider and plunged his tongue inside her. A strangled scream from above him was all the enticement he needed to keep going. Fastening his lips on the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex, he eased a finger inside her, replacing his tongue. Lisbon came apart under his touch, a whimpering moan and a full-body shudder giving Jane the impetus to stand and lift her off the vanity. Carrying her down the hall to her bedroom, well, _their_ bedroom, he placed her gently in the edge of the bed. Glazed eyes returned his gaze. He grinned at her again. In a million years, he would have never guessed that he would be here, now or ever.

"See what happens when you go showing your stuff to the movie star next door?" Jane teased. Lisbon fell back against the rumpled sheets, an arm thrown over her eyes.

"Holy Mother. If that's what I get when I tell you I saw Francois going down on Jelly, I think I may embellish the story next time. Whether I actually see anything or not." She removed the arm and sat up again. "I never figured you for the jealous type, Patrick. Suppose I went skinny-dipping when I knew he'd be watching? What would that get me?"

Jane gave her a mock glare. "After I dealt with him, a darn good spanking."

"Oooh, kinky! Come here, baby." Lisbon pulled Jane closer to her by his waistband. She palmed the prominent bulge at the front of his pants before raising both hands to the waistband again and easing them down. Jane stilled her hands with his own.

"What are you doing, woman?"

"Helping you out with this." Lisbon gestured to his erection. "It's my turn to have fun."

"I thought you were doing pretty well in that department a few minutes ago…Ah, God." Jane trailed off as Lisbon's mouth closed over the head of his shaft. Her tiny hand encircled the root and began a slow but rhythmic motion, in time with the scalding suction of her lips. Her tongue rasped along the underside and she briefly let him slide free, long enough to raise her eyes to his.

"You like?"

"As if you had to ask, witch." Jane groaned again as she resumed her ministrations, licking the vein along the underside of his shaft before taking him into her mouth again. "Teresa, stop. I'm about to…stop." Lisbon shook her head.

"Give it up, Patrick. I've got you." She punctuated that statement by sucking, hard. Jane gulped, fighting his own body.

"In your mouth, then?" She nodded.

"Come for me." It was all he needed. He let go, huge, forceful jets of seed flooding Lisbon's mouth. She never flagged, taking every drop until Jane wasn't certain his knees would hold out any longer. When his vision cleared, Lisbon stood before him, still without a stitch on, twining her arms around his neck. Jane looped his arms around her waist.

"That was incredible, my love." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then broke his hold long enough to run a finger across her chin. "You missed a drop." She giggled, burying her face in his neck, then straightened up.

"I think I better get cleaned up."

"And then?

"And then you're going to feed me."

"I see. And after that?"

"After that, you're going to take me back to bed, and you're going to keep me there till I can't walk. That sound doable to you?"

"Utterly doable. What about dinner with Jelly and Francois?"

"We'll take a breather long enough for that. Now, go get breakfast. I'm starved."

"After that? I must be slipping." Jane watched Lisbon slowly turn beet red, then start to laugh.

"You're incorrigible. Go on."

"Yes, ma'am." Jane headed back to the kitchen.

_ Whatever the lady commands…_


End file.
